Lily and James: Before Harry
by kaileyalyssa
Summary: The story of Lily Evans and James Potter when they were attending Hogwarts.


Chapter One: First Year Part One

Where _was _platform 9 ¾? Lily had been frantically standing inbetween platforms 9 and 10 waiting for the mystery to be reveiled for nearly 10 minutes. Tears of frustration were about to spill from her eyes until she saw a familiar head of black hair.

"Severus!" Lily called to her friend. Severus Snape turned around and the sound of her voice and came walking over. "Hello Lily." He replied with a small smile. _(A/N: I just don't see Snape as having many emotions, even as a child. Forgive me) _"Where is the platform?" Lily asked him quizzically. Severus smirked just a little, yet not in a taunting way. He had deep feelings for Lily that he feared she didn't return; and he was right.

"Oh, just walk straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and you'll see the Hogwarts express. I could go first if you'd like." Was Severus' reply. Lily smiled. "Oh, would you?" She asked him. He nodded curtly, getting his cart ready. He glanced at Lily to make sure she was watching before walking straight into the wall and disappearing.

As Lily was about to head towards the wall, a wiry boy with messy dark hair and glasses stepped in front of her. "Are you headed to Hogwarts?" The boy asked her. "Yes, I am, could you please _move now?_" Was Lily's reply to him. The boy grinned cockily. "I'm James Potter. I saw you with Snape earlier." He said slyly. "He's no good. His family is the type who believes in only associating with purebloods."

"Purebloods?" Lily asked him impatiently. "And Severus is my friend." James looked at her with wide-eyes. "You don't know what a pureblood is?" He asked her surprised. She shook her head. "Wait… Are you muggle-born? Like, are your parents normal?" He replied with more questions. Lily rolled her eyes. This boy was so nosy! "Um, yes? Now _excuse me, _but the train leaves in 4 minutes, and I'd rather not miss it on my first day." She replied haughtily, moving around James and ignoring him as he called out to her.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

"Excuse me, can I sit here? The other compartments are full." Lily found herself asking 2 girls around her age to sit with them. After finally making it onto the train, she couldn't find Severus anywhere.

"Sure! I'm Teresa, and this is Roxanne." Was the reply she received from the girl with caramel colored curls. She had the prettiest hair Lily had ever seen. "Thanks." Lily replied while sitting down, relieved she had found a seat so easily. As the train lurched forward, the three girls were aqquainted quickly and were soon talking and giggling like old friends. What with Teresa's charm, Roxanne's wit, and Lily's spirit, it was no wonder the got along so well. Soon, their laughs were interrupted by two boys—one, to Lily's dismay, with a familiar face. "Hey, its you!" James said to Lily as he and his friend passed their compartment. "What's your name again..?" He asked her with a teasing smile on his face. "It's Lily Evans, and you weren't invited to sit down." Lily scoffed as the two boys, both grinning ear to ear, sat down opposite of the three girls. "I'm Sirius, as James has failed to introduce me. I'm his best mate." The other boy said joyfully. Teresa was all for his outgoing demeanor. "I'm Teresa!" She replied loudly, batting her short eyelashes. "I'm Roxanne." Roxanne added in a levelheaded tone. She didn't seem to be as intrigued in boys as Teresa did.

"So you all are first years I assume? I know Evans over here is. **She **didn't even know how to get here! That is, until Snape showed her." James said to the the three girls. Sirius looked at Lily and said, "You were associating with Snape? But, _why?_" Sirius asked, genuinely alarmed. Lily rolled her eyes again. "_Because,_ he's my friend. Why is that so weird?" Lily replied, annoyed. Sirius and James exchanged a look before Sirius said to her, "Because he and his family are evil, that's why. He'll end up in Slytherin, no doubt about it." Lily knew all about the sorting hat and the four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Lily was hoping to be placed in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. "I want to be in Gryffindor." Roxanne suddenly spoke up. Sirius, James and Teresa nodded in agreement. "What about you, Lily?" Teresa asked. "Oh, I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, either one." She replied off-handedly. "Definetly go for Gryffindor." James said to her eagerly. "The best house by far." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? Why should I listen to you, Potter?" Lily retaliated coyly. James shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me. But you should believe your friends." He replied casually. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"A sharp mind, yes, quite intelligent, you would be great in Ravenclaw… Ah, but you have a heart of gold, with true courage and honesty… Yes, this can only mean… GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was sitting beneath the sorting hat at Hogwarts as her hopes were realized; she was placed into Gryffindor. Sadly, though, Snape was in Slytherin just as Sirius had expected. Nonetheless, Lily gleefully bounded over to the Gryffindor table to take her seat with Teresa, Roxanne, and sadly James, Sirius, and their other friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She had a sickening thought that her and her new found friends would be seeing a lot of those four boys.

**Disclaimer: I absolutly do not own anything in this story besides the characters of Roxanne and Teresa; all credit otherwise goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I know this probably won't stand a chance against some of the other great Lily and James fanfics out there, but hey, I love to write and I was inspired. The chapters will get better as I get more comfortable with the story, if you know what I mean. Hope you like, and please, leave a review! (:**


End file.
